Re:Re
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Kageyama habia vivido los ultimos años sin esforzarse o apasionarse por nada. ¿De que servia ser el mejor, si al final siempre terminaba solo? ¿Si todos lo querían ver derrotado? Sin embargo, un pequeño accidente y un su encuentro con cierto pelirrojo hiperactivo le harian ver las cosas de manera distinta. AU


_**1.-El rey egoísta**_

— ¿Sabes, Kageyama? Tus notas son buenas, pero podrían ser mejores. Tú y yo sabemos que no estas usando todo tu potencial. Realmente espero cosas buenas de ti, si tan solo te esforzaras más...

El aludido bajo su mirada, clavándola en el piso del salón. ¿Esforzarse? Como si eso sirviera de algo... No tenía sentido esforzarse en algo. En primer lugar ni siquiera le gustaba esa carrera, solo la había escogido porque era lo que sus padres querían. Había aprendido que no valía la pena esforzarse en algo porque siempre terminabas siendo aplastado por otros. ¿De que servía ser el mejor si los demás siempre te obligaban a estar un paso atrás? ¿De que servía estar en la cima, si todos te querían ver caer? ¿Si todos te abandonaban solo porque no estaban a tu altura?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando contener las ganas de gritarle lo equivocado que estaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, no quería causarles ningún problema a sus padres. No después de aquello. Luego de un par de minutos de escuchar la inútil platica de su profesor, asintió sin demasiada convicción ante las peticiones de este y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Camino con lentitud entre los pasillos, ignorando a todos los que pasaban a su alrededor, solo quería ir a un lugar donde pudiese estar solo.

—Kageyama-kun... —lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, pero prefirió no hacerle caso— ¡Kageyama-kun! —repitió la voz, mientras una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

El pelinegro volteo a verlo, dándose cuenta de que trataba del consejero de la universidad, quien al parecer intentaba recuperar el aliento después de correr tras él.

—Lo siento, Takeda-sensei. No lo escuche —mintió.

—No te preocupes, Kageyama —le sonrió tranquilamente— Solo me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Quisiera que entregaras estos papeles al entrenador Ukai — le explico entregándole un portapliegos— Él se encuentra en el gimnasio este, en su entrenamiento habitual.

Tobio miro los papeles con desgana, no quería ir a ese lugar. Sobre todo por lo que implicaba. Sin demasiadas opciones, aceptó y se despidió del consejero.

—No te olvides de pasar por mi oficina la próxima semana — le recordó el profesor.

El chico se limitó a asentir y salió rápidamente del edificio. El invierno había comenzado hace unas semanas por lo que la nieve cubría todo el lugar. Kageyama subió el cuello de su bufanda, caminado con lentitud hacia su destino. A pesar del frio, quería retrasar lo más posible la llegada a ese lugar.

Una vez que estuvo frente a las puertas del gimnasio suspiro para darse fuerzas, empujándolas con suavidad. El olor familiar del lugar, junto con el chillido de los tenis y el rebotar de los balones inundo todo su ser. Realmente lo extrañaba... Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Apretó sus puños con irritación, avanzando hacia donde estaba el entrenador. Podía oír los murmullos a su espalda, pero prefirió ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente al entrenador y le entrego los papeles. Una vez que este les dio el visto bueno, le indico con una seña que podía retirarse. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, Tobio se dio la vuelta, intentado irse lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

 _Sin embargo, no contaba con un pequeño detalle._

Cuando los demás quisieron advertirle ya era demasiado tarde. Y una pelota de voleibol se estrelló contra su cara. Por suerte, el impacto no había sido lo bastante fuerte como para romper su nariz, pero si para que algunas gotas de su sangre se derramaran en el suelo. Su reacción no tardó en aparecer, y por la expresión de terror que tenían los demás, su rostro no debía ser muy agradable. Las miradas de los jugadores se alternaban entre un pequeño chico pelirrojo que parecía ser el culpable y el mismo.

—Yo... lo siento, de verdad...—murmuraba el desconocido temblando de pavor.

Kageyama sonrió malignamente, lo que provoco que los demás sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles su columna vertebral. Sobretodo el culpable de esa situación, quien no paraba de temblar en su lugar. Definitivamente ese no había sido su mejor día; pero al menos ya tenía con que, o mejor dicho, con quien desquitarse. Agarró la pelota que estaba a un par de metros de él y la lanzo al aire, luego tomo impulso y salto golpeándola en el aire. El balón hizo una curva perfecta, con una velocidad increíble, impactándose con fuerza a un lado del problemático pelirrojo para el asombro de todos. El lugar se quedó en silencio por un par de largos minutos, mientras Kageyama observaba sus manos incrédulo. Extrañaba esa sensación. Cerró sus puños molestos y salió con rapidez del gimnasio.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Ahora los rumores no harían más que empezar y con ellos toda su tranquilidad se iría a la mierda.

—Oi, espera...—escucho que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas— Por favor, detente...

Trato de ignorar al extraño, acelerando sus pisadas, Pero no contaba con que este fuese más veloz y de repente tenía una mata de cabello rojo frente a sus narices.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto el pelinegro molesto. Al parecer era el mismo chico que lo había golpeado. Su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Yo... solo quería disculparme y saber si estabas bien.

—Acepto tus disculpas, aunque no estoy precisamente bien gracias a ti —respondió con sarcasmo el ojiazul.

—Oye, podrías ser más amable, ¿no crees? —le reclamo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Realmente le dices eso a todos después de golpearlos con un balón en la cara? —se mofó Tobio.

—Tsk... Y yo que de verdad me preocupaba por ti — se cruzó de brazos el menor, haciendo un puchero.

—Pues no es de tu incumbencia —Kageyama se deshizo de él y comenzó a caminar.

—Espera... —le grito el pequeñín alcanzándolo—Toma —le tendió un pañuelo— No puedes ir por ahí cubierto de sangre, asustaras a las chicas ¿sabes?

—Y de quien es la culpa después de todo. —susurró Tobio limpiándose los rastros de sangre —Gracias, supongo

—Eres molesto, ¿lo sabias?

—Tú también lo eres

—Aghhh no puedo creer que alguien tan engreído como tú sea tan bueno en el voley —gritó el más bajo, revolviéndose sus cabellos con desesperación

—No lo soy— murmuró el pelinegro con un poco de molestia

—Claro que lo eres. Ese saque fue genial... — exclamó entusiasmado— Hasta algunos de mis sempais hablaban de ti. Decían que eras un genio. Inclusive te llamaban el rey de la cancha...

—¡Cállate! No me llames así... — le grito furioso, provocando que el pelirrojo diese un brinco — Lo siento— se disculpó mientras desviaba su mirada — Ya no juego más, no me gusta que me digan así.

—Pero al menos podrías enseñarme... —le pidió el de ojos marrones

—No

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque odio el voleibol— declaro el pelinegro, sin voltear al verlo, comenzando a alejarse.

— ¿Por qué? — le reclamo Hinata, tomándolo del brazo — ¿Por qué lo odias? No puedo entenderlo...

— ¿Qué clase de tonta pregunta es esa? —le espetó Tobio molesto, soltándose de su agarre— Simplemente lo hago y ya

—Eso no es cierto... alguien tan bueno no podría odiarlo…

—Tu no entiendes nada... —le grito, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa, haciendo que sus rostros se enfrentasen— No entiendes lo que es ser humillado, lo que es ser abandonado por tus propios compañeros. ´´El rey de la cancha¨ era su forma sutil de burlarse de mí. Más bien era "El rey egoísta", así es como ellos realmente me llamaban. Me odiaban por ser mejor que ellos, porque eran unos inútiles que no querían esforzarse, que no podían estar a mi nivel...

—Yo no soy bueno en el voleibol —comenzó a decir el de ojos marrones, bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños— A pesar de esforzarme, no consigo estar a la altura de los demás rematadores. Siempre me dicen que soy demasiado bajo, que debería dejarlo... Pero aun así no me he rendido... —continuo hablando mientras alzaba sus ojos, clavándolos en los contrarios— No importa lo que los demás digan, yo solo lo seguiré intentando hasta que sea mejor...Tu simplemente te rendiste y ya... ¿Acaso no sabes lo estúpido que es eso?...

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el ojiazul sorprendido

— ¡Eres un idiota! —lo insultó el pelirrojo, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo con brusquedad— ¿Cómo pudiste rendirte tan fácil? Tienes el talento y aun así dejas que se desperdicie... Solo eres un maldito egoísta que piensa en sí mismo, en no sufrir, en no ser humillado, porque es más fácil dejar las cosas así...

Las últimas palabras del más bajo resonaron en su mente

—Tal vez tengas razón, soy un gran egoísta. —susurró Tobio con una sonrisa sin ganas, soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de ahí.


End file.
